You Belong With Me
by ShylahMargera
Summary: Deron's cousin Sophia is living a lie. When Bam helps bring out the real Sophia, she falls head over heels for him. Now they just have to find a way to be together dealing with all the jealousy, crushes, love, exes, parents, and friends.
1. Talking with Deron

You Belong With Me

A Bam Margera Love Story

Disclaimer: I do not own or know Bam Margera or any of his friends and family. All events in this story are purely fictional. All lyrics used in this story are the property of Taylor Swift or cKy.

Chapter 1:

_'...So why can't you see...You belong with me...you belong with m--'_

The thundering sound of feet on the stairs to my bedroom made my stop singing and a moment later Deron Miller burst through my bedroom door.

Deron is my first cousin and older then me by a year and a half. He's the closest thing I have to a sibling. We look similar, sharing the same deep gray eyes. He has long blonde "death metal" hair while mine his medium length, wavy, and brown. I also would consider him one of my best friends. We shared a love of music and often spent time playing guitar together and writing songs.

'Sounds good.' He said nodding towards my guitar and shutting my door. 'Let me hear the rest.'

'That's all there is for now.' I explained placing my guitar to the side of my bed. 'What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to talk to you about a few things.' He said sitting on the edge of my bed. 'I was just over Jess's...'

An image of Jesse Margera bounced into my head. Jess had bright blue eyes and short blondish-red hair. He was rather tall and a little chubby, but he was fun to be around and always had a smile on his face. He played the drums, so naturally, him and Deron had become best friends, which in turn led to bandmates. Currently, the two of them were in 'Oil' and had no bass player.

'How was Jess's?' I asked when he hadn't continued.

'Interesting. April was looking at old pictures...and she found these.' Deron reached into his pocket and pulled three pictures out. He handed them to me and I smiled seeing myself in each of them. I was holding hands with Jess's younger brother, Brandon, in all of them.

I giggled remembering that I had had a preschool romance with the boy for a year. 'I forgot about this.'

'I figured. April was asking how you are. She said it's been years since she's seen you.' Deron explained.

'That's because Brandon stopped talking to me on his sixth birthday.' I remembered.

'Why?'

'He got a skateboard and said he was too busy for girls. I cried and then we never spoke again.' I said shrugging. 'He was my first kiss.'

Deron burst out laughing and jumped up. 'Jess is going to love that! He needs some blackmail on Bam.'

'Bam?' I asked.

'Brandon goes by Bam now.'

'Why?' I asked laughing.

'I'm not really sure.' Deron said sitting back down.

'Did he drop out?' I asked realizing I hadn't seen him at school in forever.

'Yeah, last year.' Deron said. 'When Chris Raab got expelled he dropped. April and Phil are gonna make him get his GED though.'

I nodded and handed him back the pictures. 'Did you only come here to remind me of preschool?'

'No. I wanted to attempt to talk you into playing bass for me and Jess again.'

'Forget it, Der.' I said sighing and swinging my legs over the side of my bed and walking over to my dresser to get my homework things.

'Come on, Soph...' Deron begged. 'We need you.'

'My mother would _kill_ me if I joined a fucking band, you know that.'

'I know. That's why I hate the bitch.'

'Shhh. She's right downstairs.'

'Sophia, I'm gonna ask you one more time.'

'No, Deron.' I said sitting back on my bed and opening my Algebra book.

He sighed and stood up, taking his keys from his pocket. 'What are you doing this weekend?'

'Homecoming.' I said pointing to the dress that was hanging from my closet door. 'Why?'

'We're playing East Goshen Park.'

'With no bass player?' I laughed.

'Ryan Bruni said he'd do it if we need him.'

'Cute.' I said rolling my eyes.

'Fuck you.' He said flipping me off.

'Are you picking me up tomorrow?'

'Why can't Dickfuck?'

I knew Deron was speaking of my boyfriend Blake Beckett. Deron had never got along with the preppy star quarterback.

'Don't call him that.'

'I don't like him.'

'I know you don't.'

'You know who else doesn't?'

'Who?' I asked sighing.

'Bam.'

'I don't care who Brandon likes. I haven't spoken to him since I was five.' I said rolling my eyes.

'I'm gonna change that.' Deron said in a singsong voice as he walked out my door. 'I'll be here in the morning!'

Deron slammed my door shut and then his footsteps made their way downstairs.

'Change what?' I questioned outloud. I thought back to the few times I had seen Bam over the years. He always seemed to be skateboarding, fliming something, fighting Blake, or coming out of the principal's office.

I went and grabbed the yearbook from the year before and flipped open to the Sophomore class. I skipped through to the 'M' section. Brandon Margera was not hard to find and I ran my finger over the little black and white picture. My own picture was four people over from him and I found myself glancing between myself and Brandon.

'He is cute.' I said outloud to my dog Molly, who barked her approval.

'Who am I kidding?' I said closing the book with a snap. 'I have more important things going on then catching up on Brandon Margera.'


	2. From Homecoming to Duffer's

Chapter 2:

The rest of the week had gone by extremely quickly. I didn't see much of Deron until Staurday morning when I arrived at East Goshen to watch Oil play.

'You made it!' He smiled coming down the steps of the gazebo.

'Der, I don't know if the people in the park want to hear the music you guys play...' I said giggling.

'It's a gig, isn't it?' He asked.

I shrugged as Jess walked over smiling wide.

'So you took my brother's virginity at six?' He asked laughing.

'I was five actually and it was just a quick peck on the lips. Plus, he kissed me.'

They both laughed as Jess continued on. 'I've been picking on him all week.'

'That's not nice!' I said smacking his chest.

'Ow!'

'Oh, go play the drums!' I said making them smile and make their way back up to the gazebo.

Deron and Jess brought me home after the show so I could begin getting ready for the Homecoming dance.

I put Nirvana's _Nevermind_ into my CD player as I started on my hair. I hummed along with the songs as I curled my hair, did my makeup, and slipped into my dress. I was just shutting off the CD and throwing a few things into my small clutch as the doorbell rang and I heard someone come in.

'Sophia!' My mother called up the stairs. 'Blake's here!'

'Coming!' I called double checking my reflection and then running down the stairs.

'Hi.' I said smiling and kissing Blake on the cheek. I noticed there was a different smell to him. There was also a phony smile plastered on his face.

'Have fun kids.' My mother called as Blake basically dragged me out of the house. I tucked theh fact he hadn't said a word to me, or told me I looked pretty into the back of my mind.

Once we had arrived at the dance, I noticed Blake kept dissapering and then returning seeming a bit more intoxicated. I spotted a flask in his pocket when he took a seat next to me at the table and realized that explained the smell from earlier.

'Are you okay?' I asked.

'I just don't want to be at this fucking dance.' He explained.

'We don't have to. Take me home.' I said shrugging.

'Well, that's not what I meant Sophia.' He said laughing. 'Here, babe.'

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box.

I gasped as he help it out to me. 'Blake! Is this what I think it is?' I smiled wide, hoping upon a nice piece of jewlery.

'I just want to be romantic.' He said smiling at me. I took the box and opened it to find a small plastic card sitting in the place of earrings. 'So I figured I'd spend extra on a suite at the Marriot.'

I felt my heart sink and then anger coarse through my vains as I realized what he expected tonight would bring him.

'Blake!' I said. 'Are you kidding me?'

'What?' He asked confused.

'Do you honestly think I'm going to have sex with you tonight?'

'Well, yeah. We've been together nine months!' He said throwing his hands up. 'I need to get some ass, Babe. I am the quarterback.'

'Then go fuck your linebacker.' I said snapping the plastic room key in half and marching away from him.

'Sophia!' I heard him catching up with me.

'What?' I said spinning to face him.

'What is your problem?'

'What is my problem?!' I screamed. 'I'm not ready to have sex, Blake. And I want my first time to be special.'

'A Marriot suite is special!' He defended.

'It doesn't matter where I am! It's who I'm with.'

'I am special!'

'No, Blake. You're not.'

'So many girls would die for your position right now.' He said pointing at my chest.

'Go. Fuck. Them. Then.' I said getting closer to his face with each word. I smacked him and then turned and marched out of the school.

The rain was pouring down when I walked out the door and I realized that I had no ride home now and no way to call Deron.

I began to cry and wrapped my arms around myself. I walked down the sidewalk, towards the student parking lot, and then sat on the crub.

I heard a sound coming towards me, and I looked up and saw a pair of skateboard wheels go by me, grind the top of the bike rack, and then hit the ground.

'Yo,' I heard footsteps walking towards me, but I didn't look up. A pair of black Airwalks stopped in front of my open toed heels. 'You okay?'

The voice reminded me of Jess's and I looked up and met the same bright blue eyes that Jess had. This pair, however was a few shades darker.

I realized then that the person in front of me was the same one I had been looking at in the yearbook a few nights ago. My eyes glanced at his lips and I got a flashback of the day he had placed his against mine.

'I'm fine.' I answered remembering the question and looking back down at our feet.

He chuckled and I watched as he dropped his skateboard on the ground in font of me and sat down. 'You don't look fine.'

I sniffled a little and looked back into his eyes.

'Sophia?' He asked laughing again and realizing who I was.

'What, Brandon?' I said whiping my tears.

He laughed again making me meet his gaze. 'Why are you crying?'

'I had a shitty night.' I shrugged.

'You want to talk about it?'

'My boyfriend got a hotel room tonight and assumed I was going to it with him.'

'Beckett is such a fucking dick!' He said and I noticed his eyes got an even darker shade of blue. I looked back towards my feet as we fell into silence. I could feel his gaze on me. He stood up after a few minutes and picked up his board. I assumed he had given up on me when his hand appeared.

'Come on.'

'What?' I said looking up at him.

'Well, I'm not going to leave you here in the fucking rain!' He stated.

I sighed and placed my hand in his, letting him pull me to my feet.

'I can't leave with you.'

I said stopping.

'Why?'

I shrugged trying to think of an excuse.

'Sophia, I'm not leaving you in the rain. Deron will kick my ass.'

I was about to explain that I was just going to go back in the school, when I heard my name being yelled. I turned to see Blake making his way towards me. Brandon was already at his car. He opened the door and turned to see me making my way closer.

'Sophia, if you get in that car with him you can consider us over!'

I gave Blake one last dirty look before climbing into Brandon's Buick. He got in after me and started up the car.

'So I guess you and Beckett are over, huh?' He asked as we drove off.

'I'm glad.' I said shaking my head. 'He's become such an asshole.'

'So where to?' He asked.

'I guess you can take me home...'

'Home?' He asked looking at me like I was insane. 'Where the fuck is the fun in that?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Let's go catch up and talk.' He said.

'I'm in a dress.'

'So?' He asked.

'My hairs a mess and there's makeup running down my face.'

'Soph, you look very pretty. Relax.' He said glancing over at me.

'Thank you, Brandon.'

He began to laugh making me look at him.

'What?'

'No one calls me that.' He explained. 'It's just funny.'

'Sorry.' I said giggling. 'I'll try and remember that it's Bam now.'

'Thanks.' He said smiling.

'So where are we going?' I asked using the mirror in the visor to fix my makeup and hair.

'Are you hungry?'

'Yeah, actually.'

'Dinner at Duffer's then.' He said. 'My treat.'


End file.
